the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.1
Yes I deleted season 1 but all that happens is the evil headmistress is evil and Katie and Robert are her kids taking over the world when the others have to save it.SO ENJOY THE PREMEIER Marie:So the plan? Arjun:We have no choice but we need to get the rest of the students out and some of you guys Alaisia:Well good cause Jade already ran off Arjun:Ok Bailey:Ok so far The head has got over 200 aircrafts Rachel:And like over 1000 soilders joining her Marie:We are like gonna all dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Liv:Calm down,we have a lot of weapons,for now Arjun:Where? Jambie:We stole them from the aircrafts Marie:Make sure they don't come down Liv:But we have bad news? Rachel:Which is? Liv:They kidnapped Dan,Corrin,Alba and Skylar! Alaisia:WHAT!? Arjun:LETS GO! Uh Marie and Alaisia stay here with the others,make sure they get out safley. Marie:But come back quickly Arjun:Will do *At the aircrafts* Jambie:Keep quiet! Bailey:K *They hear Robert and Katie* Robert:..and when we get down there we will go in the school on the command WHICH is my voice OK?! Rachel:He's loud! haha Liv:Yeah Jambie:Hey look I see prisoner room,its down there Arjun:We won't get past them Bailey:Today we do,look a vent.I'll go with Rachel and you guys stay here Arjun:But I'm skinny Bailey:Dude just stay here Arjun:Fine..we will use my skiniess next year then *Bailey goes through the vent into the prison room* Dan:BAILEY!!!!!!!! Bailey:SH! I'm coming to bust yo out Alba:You mean you? Bailey:Just shush *he gets them out* Corrin:Thanks Bailey Dan:Yeah thanks Bailey:No prob Dan:No serious,i think they were flirting with each other and one of the security guards Corrin:We weren't *winks at alba* Alba:ahhahahahahhah lets go *they go back and off the aircraft* Arjun:MARIE!!!! Alaisia:Arjun...they got here and attacked the place Arjun:What? Where's Marie Jambie:Do you just care for her? Arjun:Well I am her guy so yah Marie:I'm here *hugs Arjun* Liv:Wait? The housekeeper? Alaisia:We don't know Alba:We got to find her Robert:NOT SO FAST! Bailey:Oh great Rachel:Hello ex or should I say URGRHHRHRHHRH *runs at him but others hold her back* Katie:Look people,you guys lost and we won Arjun:Not yet Head:SHUT IT! Corrin:Why can't you just leave us alone Alba:YEAH! So we can have a good life and watch hoa especially peddie like omg Liv:I LOVE PEDDIE DAN:SAME THEY SO CUTE LIKE HEAVEN MATCH MADE THERE YAH WHATEVS I SPEAK FUNNY LOL IDK Head:ENOUGH! Time you all die! down on the ground with hands on head Dan:But? Katie:NOW!!!!! *they all do so,when a loud noise comes from the speakers,soon the others run off* Robert:GET BACK HERE! Marie:NAH WE'RE GOOD *Corrin runs and bumps into someone,his name was tyler* Alba:It's the guy Corrin:Hide *They yank tyler and all hide in a room* Tyler:Uh Hey,idk if I should be here Corrin:You should,I'm Corrin Remember? We went to primary school together Tyler:Oh my god yah,I had a crush on you then Corrin:Uh yah you did Alba:OH GOD JUST KISS OR DON'T CAUSE HE PROBABLY WANTS TOO Tyler:Actually I did... Corrin:Oh... The end Category:Blog posts